Télévision
by HaruKuro
Summary: Sherlock n'a jamais regardé la télévision auparavant. Il s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Mais le spectacle de John devant le téléviseur l'amène à se poser certaines questions.


**Télévision**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme intelligent et il le savait. Il voyait bien les regards choqués ou fascinés sur sa personne lorsqu'il énonçait l'une de ses déductions avec un rythme effréné. Il était chaque fois ravi du résultat, surtout lorsque son spectateur préféré, à savoir son colocataire John Watson, le regardait avec émerveillement tandis qu'il démontrait chaque indice avec un flegme évident.

Pourtant, face à cet objet étrange qu'était la télévision, Sherlock se sentait tout bête.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attirance qui se tissait entre John et la machine qui bombardait la pièce d'images et de sons. Il ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans ces émissions débiles, ces séries inutiles, ces films ennuyeux, ces informations retravaillées qui ne donnaient qu'une infime partie de la vérité tandis que tout le reste était placé sous silence. Non. Là, monsieur le détective consultant séchait.

Le cheminement entre la boite noire et John s'était fait petit à petit, l'ennui amenant la rencontre inévitable entre ces deux entités fortement opposées. Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué au départ (il avait d'autres choses à faire de plus important) et avait laissé couler. Néanmoins, il avait senti un changement.

Et un soir, lorsqu'il rentra d'une de ses visites fréquentes à la morgue, il découvrit John sur le fauteuil que lui, Sherlock, occupait d'habitude, en train de regarder la télévision. D'une manière si absorbée qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée du détective.

Cela avait fortement ennuyé Sherlock. Comment un engin électronique pouvait accaparer plus d'attention que lui, l'être humain intelligent ?

Mystère.

Et il avait donc décidé d'accepter de regarder un film avec John. Car ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle enquête (Moriarty était sûrement tombé malade ou s'était envolé pour quelques petites vacances sous les tropiques) et que le médecin était en congé demain. Il avait amassé dernièrement pas mal de clients de Sarah, la jeune femme ayant attrapé un rhume assez fort pour la clouer au lit, et le brave docteur avait besoin de repos. Ordre et de Sherlock, et de Sarah.

Ils étaient donc là, assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision. Le film qui passait dans la boite noire avait été référencé comme inconnu à la mémoire interne du disque dur de Sherlock et il n'avait rien dit quant au choix de John porté dessus. Le brun le regardait avec cette même indifférence que pour la vie banale qui circulait autour de lui. Ou alors il déplaçait ses yeux de quelques degrés pour assister à un tout autre film.

Celui qui se jouait sur le canapé. À savoir John Watson.

Chaque émotion passait sur le visage du médecin sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Passion, joie, rire, tristesse, incompréhension, peur, injustice, colère, agacement, envie, jalousie, nostalgie, déprime.

Cela faisait beaucoup sur un seul visage. En si peu de temps.

Il l'avait aussi observé durant sa lecture. Pas celle du quotidien, non, celle d'un roman. Le même système s'était opéré et avait bouleversé Sherlock. Comment pouvait-on être aussi transparent pour des univers qui, au final, n'avaient été créés que par la main et le cerveau de l'homme ?

Sherlock avait essayé. Sans succès. Chaque ligne l'avait laissé indifférent. Il n'avait senti aucun trait se transformer. De même pour un film.

Pourquoi John laissait-il filtrer aussi facilement ce qu'il ressentait ? N'était-ce pas une faiblesse ? Pour Sherlock c'en était une, et même une grossière erreur ! Et il pensait que John, par son passé de militaire, n'aurait jamais laissé pareil phénomène remonter à la surface.

Cependant ce à quoi il assistait prouvait tout le contraire. Il pensait connaître John, il se trompait. Et Sherlock avait en horreur les erreurs qu'il pouvait commettre. Il ne supportait pas celles des autres, les siennes étaient encore pires.

Il se rendit compte que John ne regardait plus le film mais le regardait lui.

-Tout va bien Sherlock ?

-Oui, oui, acquiesça pensivement le détective en se passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Le film ne doit pas t'intéresser beaucoup, hein ?

-Comparé aux émissions poubelles que tu regardes parfois avec madame Hudson, ça remonte le niveau du cerveau que possèdent les programmateurs.

-Tu es sûr que le film ne te dérange pas ?

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

John hocha la tête et tourna la tête pour en revenir à l'écran. Sherlock se sermonna intérieurement d'avoir détourné ses pensées pour fixer bêtement son ami et reporta son attention sur les images qui défilaient.

Un film étrange : tantôt sentimental, tantôt historique, tantôt poétique, tantôt fantastique.

Comment s'appelait le réalisateur, déjà ? Il avait vu son nom au début du film...

-Qui l'a fait ?

-Mh ?

-Le film. Qui l'a réalisé ?

-Tim Burton, Sherlock, répondit John en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse finalement ?

-Non, non... C'est juste que j'ai déjà vu son nom quelque part.

-Il est assez connu. Il a posé sa marque sur ses films, on les reconnaît à son style propre et peu commun. Il est assez original.

Sherlock ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion. Il regarda le téléviseur en se demandant si John appréciait le film.

Il lui posa la question une demi-seconde plus tard. Le médecin parut surpris (encore) et répondit par l'affirmative avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien. Certains renvoient à nos peurs, d'autres à notre enfance, à notre désir de voir autre chose que le monde que l'on connait.

-Je te croyais plus terre à terre.

-Comme quoi ? Regarder des films de guerre du genre _Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_ ou _L'empire du soleil_ ? lança John avec un petit sourire fataliste. Non. Non, non, je –

-Tu n'es pas comme ça, coupa Sherlock en croisant les bras. Tu préfères regarder la télévision quand tu n'as plus rien à lire ou que tu veux juste passer le temps.

-Exactement, affirma le médecin en se calant mieux dans le canapé. Et puis parfois on peut tomber sur de très bons films.

-Comme celui-là ?

Il y eut un silence que la musique et les paroles comblèrent sans peine. John fixa longuement l'écran, suivant le fils portant son père jusqu'au lac en passant devant tous les compagnons de vie du paternel.

-Oui, souffla John. Comme celui-là.

Sherlock sentit quelque chose dans la voix du blond. Il le dévisagea ouvertement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se demandant pourquoi le timbre s'était fait charger d'émotions.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, écarquillant les yeux brillants de ce dernier.

-Sherlock ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Observant un temps le détective, John finit par laisser tomber et reporta son attention sur la télé. Il eut un faible sourire et décida même de prendre une initiative.

Celle de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock.

Le brun se figea en sentant les mèches blondes caresser doucement sa joue. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot, il parut déconnecter un instant. John avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Comme le faisaient les couples ou des membres d'une famille entre eux.

Il cligna des yeux.

Pendant ce temps-là le film touchait à sa fin. La chaine prévint les spectateurs de la suite du programme et John eut un petit bâillement en voyant la brusque accélération du générique.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ? demanda Sherlock.

-Non, pas encore.

Sherlock se sentit brusquement mieux en entendant la réponse. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser John quitter son épaule. Il se sentait bien avec sa tête tout près de la sienne. À présent il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas envie que John s'écarte.

-Ça te tente de regarder un feuilleton policier ? lança le médecin en soupirant d'aise.

Sherlock voulut hausser les épaules mais se retint juste au dernier moment. Ce simple signe aurait pu vouloir dire à John qu'il gênait et ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était la dernière chose que souhaitait le détective.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit-il à la place de son haussement d'épaule.

-De toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant, baragouina John en commençant à s'endormir.

Le brun acquiesça et sa joue se frotta aux mèches blondes.

Madame Hudson passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si les deux hommes qu'elle logeait voulait un peu de thé qu'elle avait fait en trop.

Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant John assoupi tout contre Sherlock et ce dernier endormi profondément, la tête posée contre celle du médecin, un bras possessif autour des épaules de son ami. La femme âgée s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et recouvrit les deux compères soigneusement en gardant son tendre sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle quitta la pièce et revint une minute plus tard pour les prendre en photo avec son appareil numérique récemment acquis.

-Voilà qui va nous faire un bien beau souvenir, dit-elle pour elle-même en redescendant chez elle.


End file.
